Inheiritance
by drgonet
Summary: Harry Potter is missing;has been since the start of summer, and no one knows where he's gone. And just as suddenly he is back again more mature and confidant than when he left. What is behind this sudden change?
1. Missing

_**Inheritance**_

**MISSING**

On the morning of July 31, Albus Dumbledore arrived at number 4 Privet Drive to speak to one Harry Potter. After the events at the Ministry the year before, Albus felt it was in everyone's best interest that Harry understand what was to happen in the following year, especially pertaining to his 17th birthday.

With a pleasant smile on his face, Albus knocked on the door. What happened next was not what he was expecting.

Petunia opened the door to see a man wearing colorful robes, with a long white beard tucked into his belt. As soon as she saw him her face contorted with disgust.

"Go Away!" She screeched. "He's not here so you can stop bothering us now."

Dumbledore froze, the pleasant smile on his face slowly sagging.

"Not here?" He asked. "Do you know where he went?"

"How should I know?" Petunia responded, not nearly as loud as she had been. "The boy just up and left. Only half done the dishes too. I came down the next morning and they're just lying in the sink! He could have at least finished his chores before he left like that."

Fear settled in Albus's stomach as Petunia continued her tirade. Harry Potter was missing, left without a trace and in the middle of doing the dishes. Had he been kidnapped? No, no, no. If he had been kidnapped then the family would have known… unless... unless maybe Harry was being threatened to keep quiet. Or did he run away? He had just suffered a great loss with Sirius gone. No, Harry wouldn't run away, even under such great duress.

"When was this?" Albus asked when he caught up to himself.

Petunia thought for a moment.

"Two weeks ago. About then, at least." She declared.

Albus pushed his way inside, ignoring Petunia's shout. Two weeks there would still be some residual energy left from any magic performed. Using an emergency call all of the Order Members carry, Albus summoned Tonks and Kingsley. The two Aurors arrived moments later to see the frazzled Dumbledore in the Dursley's sitting room.

"Harry is not here." Dumbledore declared solemnly. "He disappeared two weeks ago, but there might be enough residual energy that will tell us what happened."

The Aurors nodded an began their search as Petunia gave up her screeching and just took a seat. An hour later the Pair was finished and returned to Dumbledore who brought the three of them back to Grimwald Place. By the time they arrived the rest of the Order had convened. The trio was immediately bombarded by a number of cries of "what is it?" and variations by the the room's occupants.

Dumbledore waited until the room quieted before beginning. "This morning I arrived at Harry's House only to discover that the boy has been missing for the past two weeks-"

The room erupted again. This time with concern, shock and worry. Again Dumbledore waited for the room to quiet before continuing his story.

"I immediately called our two Aurors to search the premises. And now they will tell us what they found in their search."

Kingsley inclined his head to Dumbledore before stepping forward to address the whole room. "Tonks and I investigated the residence of number 4 Privet Drive after Albus here called us in a little over an hour ago. He told us, as he told you, that Mr. Potter had gone missing. After a thorough examination of the residence we concluded that since summer began, Mr. Potter's magic has increased tenfold"

The rest of the room started at that, Albus with them. Potter was already a powerful wizard, but he was young and apparently just had a magical growth spurt. Just how powerful was the boy going to be?

"Tonks and I could only detect two spells", Kingsley continued. "The first, was an alohomora, used on the hall cupboard. The area is used for storage and we believe Harry's trunk may have been stored there. The only other spell was a self-appariton moments after the alohomora. Based on these facts, the only viable conclusion is that Mr. Potter did it himself. And since the Ministry was not notified of underage magic, we can only assume Mr. Potter has gone through his Inheritance."

A shocked silence reigned at the end of Kingsley's report, but only for a moment. All at once everyone was trying to speak over everyone else. Inheritance at 16! That was unheard of. Harry was precocious, but this was too much.

The ruckus continued until Dumbledore called attention, and even then it took him close to five minutes to calm the Order. Finally everyone settled back down. Dumbledore calmly explain to the group that it was very important that they found Harry before Voldemort's men did. He asked them to look in places that they felt Harry might be and dismissed them.

For the entire rest of the month the Order scoured Britain looking for the boy, but Harry was nowhere to be found.

**TBC...**

**Author's Note**

This is going to be a romance, but Harry wont tell me who he's with, so I'm asking you, my readers, to tell me who you're thinking. See the poll.


	2. September 1

_**Inheritance**_

**September 1**

Platform 9¾ was bustling with activity. Hogwarts' students screamed and shouted, greeting friends not seen since the beginning of summer and bidding farewell to family for the upcoming school year. As the time to depart drew closer, the platform emptied. A pair of redheads, one boy and one girl, along with a bushy haired brunette continued to stand there until the last possible moment. They seemed to be searching for someone in the departing crowd, but as the last call of all aboard sounded they scrambled up the ladder and onto the train.

The trio managed to find a mostly empty compartment. The only occupants being Neville and Luna. As the door opened they looked up and smiled at their friends. Then Neville frowned.

"Where's Harry?" He asked.

Their expressions were answer enough, but Hermone replied anyway. "He's missing. Has been all summer."

"What happened" Neville asked obviously worried.

This time it was Ron who answered, awe obvious in his voice. "The Order thinks he's gone through his Inheritance already."

Neville sat back surprised. Then frowned with a thoughtful expressions on his face.

"I'm not surprised" Luna commented. "The Cuciici have followed him around like he has his Inheritance for years."

Neville nodded. "He's definitely acted mature enough in the past."

"But at 16!" Ron exclaimed.

Neville Snorted. "This is Harry we're talking about, improbability follows him around."

Non shrugged at this, but Hermione frowned.

"I could only find one book on Inheritance, and it was very confusing, but from what I gather the author was sure it was impossible to go through Inheritance before seventeen."

Neville shook his head. " It's complicated, but the basics of it goes once you have reached emotional maturity, making the transition from adolescence to adulthood, your magic will also make that transition. For a lot of witches and wizards, that happens shortly after their seventeenth birthday, but it can take several more years. That Harry has already gone though his Inheritance means that he has emotionally matured enough that his magic is also matured."

"Then why isn't it called 'magical maturity'." Hermione inquired.

It was Ginny who answered next. "Most of the time a magical talent comes with the more matured magic. The range of 'Inheritances' are extensive from just a huge boost in power, to knowledge of a certain area of magic, magic items that are summoned by your magic or call out to it, a chosen mate, familiar, elemental magic..."

"It sound's important"

"It is"

"Then why haven't I heard about this before?"

"The curriculum has Inheritance as a 6th year subject. Since no one is expected to inherit before 17, there's no need. I believe it is the first subject covered this year."

This seemed to appease Hermone, who then announced that it was time for her meeting in the prefect's car.

The rest of the train ride passed in an uneventful fashion. Draco Malfoy spread the word that Potter was not on the train, and rumors abound as to why, but no one approached his friends to ask why.

When the train arrived at Hogsmeade, the friends regrouped and made their way to the carriages. However when the carriages came into site all but Luna froze. Monstrous horses were connected to the carriages.

"Oh, you haven't seen the Thestrals before."

"That's what we rode last year." Neville whispered in awe.

Luna nodded and climbed int the carriage, Neville and the others quickly followed.

A short time later they disembarked at the steps of Hogwarts. They trudged with the rest of the students to the Great Hall where Luna separated to sit at the Ravenclaw table while everyone else made there way to Gryffindor. The sorting ceremony soon commenced. After the last child was seated and applause died down, Dumbledore stood to give his beginning of term speech.

Just as he reached the conclusion, the doors to the Great Hall opened. In the doorway stood Harry Potter.

**TBC...**

**Author's Note**

Thank you everyone who has already voted both in the poll and in the comments. I've been able to narrow down the list some.

Harry's mate is not younger than him (sorry Ginny or Luna fans), and isn't in the Order or a Professor, because none of them can Lie to Dumbledore. I know the poll right now is very generic so keep posting names in the comments. Thanks.


	3. A Question of Privacy

_**Inheritance**_

**A Question of Privacy**

"Sorry I'm Late."

Harry's voice carried in the silence of the Hall. It was slightly breathy and his chest was heaving as if he had been running. As everyone continued to stare, Harry made his way to the Gryffindor table.

He looked different. Taller for one, Harry was not towering over anyone, never would, but he certainly would look people in the eye now. His skin was tanned, too. Wherever he'd been Harry had spent a lot of time outdoors. The robes he was wearing fit better, and he seemed more confidant.

As Harry sat down between Ron and Hermione whispers began to pick up in the Hall, but they all stopped again when Hermione turned to Harry and opened her mouth.

Harry sighed, then addressed the whole Great Hall. "Seeing how I will not get a moment's peace until you're curiosity is appeased... this summer I came into my Inheritance a whole year early."

The Hall erupted into furious whispers. Harry just waited for everyone to quiet before continuing.

"My gift is none of your concern, and I will not be telling _anyone_ at this time. Do not ask me. Now that's out of the way, let's eat."

With that, Harry turned to look at the Headmaster. Albus nodded numbly, and the tabled filled. The appeased students began to feel and converse among themselves. The feast continued more or less normally from there. Harry However remained rather quiet. He would answer questions on opinion, but nothing on his summer. The other Gryffindors soon stopped talking to him.

The feast ended all too soon, sending the students off to their respective dorms. Right as Harry left, the hall he heard his name called from behind him. Turning he could see Dumbledore making his way toward him. Harry motioned for his friends to continued and waited for the Headmaster to catch up.

"Harry, my boy, we missed you this summer." Dumbledore greeted him.

Harry smiled politely and replied. "I'm sure you did, however I cannot say the same. My summer was informative in ways the last several years were not. It's astounding the things that I haven't been told, but I'm sure they just slipped your mind."

Albus was taken aback as Harry turned to catch up with the rest of the Gryffindors. Catching up with the rest of His house was easy for Harry. He rejoined his friends before the reach the Portrait of the Pink Lady.

Once everyone was inside, and the portrait closed, Hermione turned to Harry and exclaimed, "Where were you!"

Everyone looked expectantly at Harry.

Harry frowned at Hermione. "I've already said that I'm not saying anything else right now, Hermione."

"But surely you'll make an exception for me." Hermione wheedled.

Something changed then. The room seemed to shrink and expand at the same time. Sheer magical power began to press down on everyone. In the center of it all, Harry narrowed his eyes.

"First off, you asked me here, in the common room, so it wont just be you, you'll tell others."

Hermione started to object, but Harry held up his hand to stop her.

"You'll tell someone who you think it's fine to tell, and you'll mean well, but that someone will tell someone else, who'll tell someone else and then _everyone_ will know. And I do not want everyone knowing right now. So please stop asking."

Hermione looked subdued, but not pacified with his words. Obviously the topic was not closed, but she seemed to have dropped it for now.

Sighing, Harry moved to the boy's staircase and ascended to the sixth year boy's dormitory. Unlike the other boys, who had come on the train, Harry's trunk was not at the end of his bed, although it was there and fully made. Pulling the trunk out of his pocket, Harry enlarged it and began to prepare for bed. When he came back from the bathroom, the other boys had arrived in the dorm.

"Hey, Mate." Ron started cautiously. When Harry didn't loose his temper again, Ron continued. "I just want to say I get it, and even though I'd love to know what you got, I understand and support your decision."

Behind him the other boys nodded.

Neville stepped forward. "I think the biggest problem for Hermione is that she doesn't get it. It's so natural to us who are raised magical that we just get it. Just give her time, she'll come around."

"And when you're ready, we're dying to hear what you got. But we're not gonna ask you about it." Ron added.

The others nodded again and started to get ready for bed when Seamus asked "So what's it like to be an adult now?"

Harry laughed an threw himself on his bed. "Pretty great actually."

"Oi! That's not fair, man! Details!" Dean complained grinning.

The others began to laugh too, the mood considerably lighter. The mood continued late into the night as the boys joked about and ribbed Harry about his new found adulthood. No other mentions on Inheritance were made that night.

**Author's Note**

So obviously the majority of you want A Girl and Harry. I've heard a lot of great suggestions so far, just keep sending them my way.

Also, I'm going to be busy for the rest of this month, and may not update, although I'm still writing. I will start updating regularly again in June for sure, but I can't say definitely until then.

Sorry in advance


	4. The School Year Begins

**_Inheiritance_  
**

**The School Year Begins**

Morning dawned far to early in the Gryffindor boys dormitory. The boys antics of the night before lasted well into the evening, and the boys were all bleary eyed, but in a pleasant mood. The excitement of a new year and the fun from the night before lasted until they stumbled into the common room. They could immediately tell the type of day Harry would have from the looks his own house mates were giving him.

Breakfast was much like the meal the evening before, far to quiet with Harry barely speaking at all. The only one who seemed oblivious to the mood of the Great Hall was Hermione who was going on about classes and finals and complaining about her OWL scores (Which weren't what she was expecting and she just knew it was because she didn't flesh out that paragraph on the effects of a tickling charm on oneself)

Toward the end of the meal, the Head's of Houses began to hand out the class schedules to their students. Hermione squealed in excitement as she was handed hers. When McGonagall passed Harry his, she also stated "The headmaster wishes to see you in his office before class. I would hurry if I were you. The password is 'Gummy Bears'."

Harry nodded and left the table.

As he exited the Great Hall, Ron muttered offhandedly, "He doesn't know what he's in for."

The other boys nodded, but Hermione looked Confused. "How can Harry not know what he's in for? Is something wrong?"

Ron snorted "Not Harry, Dumbledore. Harry's not going to take any interference well now that he's an adult. You won't either once you get your Inheritance."

Harry made it to the statue guarding the stair to the Headmaster's office quickly enough. Inside looked like it always did, Fawkes was on his perch, the portraits were asleep in their frames, and Dumbledore sat behind his desk waiting for Harry to enter.

"Ah, Harry, my boy!" Dumbledore greeted the young man. "Lemon Drop?"

"Just get to the point Albus." Harry commanded, crossing his arms where he stood.

Dumbledore frowned, but inquired "Where were you this summer?"

"Safe"

"Surely you're family was worried."

Harry snorted.

"You ought to spend time with your family." Dumbledore implored.

"I'm not going back there." Harry stated.

"But what about the bl-"

"DON'T SAY IT OLD MAN" Harry exploded. Power lashed through the room, startling Fawkes and waking the paintings. "You haven't a clue what those wards do, or do not do."

Albus sputtered, but Harry interupted the incohearant babble.

"Besides, mutual affection is required to maintain a proper ward. Even if they did like me, I hate them."

With that Harry turned and left the office.

He was still seething when he arrived at his first class. Ron and Hermione had saved him a seat between them.

"What did Professor Dumbledore want?" Hermione asked.

Harry rolled his eyes and responded "He's being to nosey for his own good. What I did this summer is my own business."

"He was worried about you and just wants to make sure you're ok." Hermione defended.

Harry rolled his eyes again, but before he could respond the teacher called the class to order.

The rest of the day draged on much like the morning had. Harry was accosted at every turn by teachers and students wanting to know where Harry was this summer and what his Inheiritance was. Harry's dorm mates spent their day running interfeance for Harry much to his relief. By dinner Harry was in a foul mood and his self appointed protectors were exhausted.

Hermione was, much to the disgust of the boys, siding with Dumbledore on the matter of Harry's Inheiritance. She was constantly advising Harry to talk to the Professors and berating him for not listening to them or her. Along with that she was completely oblivious to the fact that Harry became more irritated with every passing moment. Even those students who cornered him themselves that morning were now watching warily for the explosion.

Finally partway through dinner it happened. Harry stood up and slamed his palms flat on the table with a resounding smack. "Hermone kindly shut up."

"I'm just worried about you!" She cried. "What if you had been kidnapped by death eaters. Or hurt, or, or-"

"But I wasn't, and none of that has to do with what my Inheiritance is." He replied. "You are being nosey and I've asked you to stop."

With that Harry left the Hall.

After that the school died down except for a select few people, the Headmaster and hermione included. Hermione realizing that Harry was angry with her did tone it back some, but she agreed with the Headmaster that Harry ought to tell Dumbledore. It was for his own good to customize a training scedule for his particular talent, Hermione reiterated on a number of occasions. Harry just ignored her.

By the end of the month, even Hermione had slacked off. Which was a relief for Harry, who needed to focus more on his work and getting ready for the first Quidditch game of the year. This year Harry was Quidditch captain, much to his dismay. The only bright side was Ron had made keeper. With his best friend on the team Harry looked foreward to the practices even as he worried about Ron playing in front of the crowd and getting stage fright.

To top it all off, Snape had finally gotten the DADA position. The old potions professor, Slughorn, has returned to the post. Slughorn was ok, even if he did play favorites because everyone else was left in peace. Snape however was still as horrible as ever, but Harry did not rise to Snape's baiting as he would have in previous years.

Maintaining decent grades had become a struggle for the young man. Who could often be found in the library studding. Luna and the Weasleys would often join him and Ron would drag him away when he felt too much time had passed. All in all the year was looking up.

**Author's Note**

So at long last i have posted again. It's finals for me, so until this is over postings are going to be more spread out. Hopefully it'll be only this and the next post that are affected.

So be patient and hope Chapter 5 is up soon


	5. Some Truths Revealed

_**Inheritance**_

**Some Truths Revealed**

By the time Halloween rolled around, bothering Harry over his Inheritance had died off. Mostly this was due to Harry alternately ignoring queries and exploding at the speaker. Often the sixth year boys would run interference when they would see someone bothering him, and soon other Gryffindors began to protect their golden boy.

Gossip about Harry, although not usual since his start at Hogwarts, took off tenfold, and somehow Harry knew every word. He was not above using it either. When explosions did occur every nasty word the offender had spoken was brought up, and many times Harry left those on the other in of his temper in tears with his sharp words.

The most infamous episode involved Ginny, who had been complaining to her sixth year friends how different Harry was. Luna had defended Harry's choice and Ginny and the others began to gossip about Luna as soon as her back was turned. Not a day later, Harry exploded at Ginny, for what no one knew exactly, but everything she had said about Harry, Luna, and even some other friends was paraded out for everyone to hear. When he finally finished nearly an hour later she was in tears and most of her friends avoided her for the next few days. Afterward Luna spent more time with Harry and the sixth year Gryffindor boys.

Along with gossiping about Harry, a number of betting pools were created for betting on what Harry's Inheritance was and when he would reveal it. Everyone was betting from first years to teachers, and the pools were enormous. Within the pools, most often guessed was Fire Elemental for Harry's new found temper. However there were many others who guessed things like War Monger, Tactician, and Mastery of Defense, or other battle related Inheritances. A number of students, mostly Hufflepuff, guessed Mastery of healing or water Elemental, while Ravenclaws voted for tomes of War and the ilk. Even a few Slytherins, who never cast wagers, placed their bets although they mostly bet on expensive, rare, and powerful items.

November arrived with cold winds and strong thunderstorms. The students all but forgot about the bets, having more important things to focus on like Hogsmade weekends. The night before Harry had asked his Dormitory to meet with him by the shrieking shack before noon.

The next morning was beautiful, with no rainclouds to dampen the spirits of excited students on their first outing of the school year. The boys in Gryffindor's sixth year were twice as excited to meet up with Harry to see what he was up to. Ron and the others putted around at Honetdukes and Zonko's before making their way towards the Shrieking Shack. Half way there they found Harry waiting in the middle of the path.

Harry then led the boys to a tunnel, whose entrance was concealed by a rock and tree that seemed fused together. The tunnel exited into the school dungeon, and from there Harry led them through another secret passageway to the third floor where Luna waited at the open door to the Room of Requirements. The room was set up like a pleasant sitting room with various chairs, couches, and a coffee table laid with snacks.

Once everyone was situated, Seamus asked "what's with the roundabout trail?"

"If Dumbledore knew we were meeting he would bother you too, thinking that I've told you something vitally important. Right now he thinks we're all in Hogsmeade and hopefully he'll never know different."

The others nodded their heads and settled down for Harry to get started.

With a deep breath he began "You know this summer I came into my Inheritance..."

The others nodded again.

"Well after Sirius's death I spent a lot of time reevaluating my life, and I realized that this war required me to be an adult so I needed to act like one. And everything just snapped, I knew things that just weren't there before, and I was looking at my life through these new realizations. And then, I felt her."

Everyone started.

"Her?" Asked Ron. "You have a mate?"

"Yes" Harry smiled.

"Who is she?" Seamus asked.

Harry hesitated, then started "You have to understand, I can't have anything happen to her. I don't think you, any of you, would purposefully do anything, but I can't take any chances with her."

"We understand, Harry" Neville soothed as the others nodded in agreement.

Harry nodded, breathed deeply and continued "That moment changed everything, I had to get out, had to get to her, so I gathered everything and left. I didn't realize I had apperated until I was standing before her.

"And she smiled and said 'I've been waiting for you' and everything was absolutely perfect."

Luna sighed dreamily and settled more comfortably on the ottoman she had chosen.

With a smile her way, Harry continued. "The rest of the summer was the best of my life. I met her entire family, and they readily accepted me. I learned so much from them. They taught me all the things about Wizarding culture I'd never been told."

At that Ron looked ashamed, but harry was quick to soothe him.

"Oh, I don't blame you Ron. I don't blame anyone for this. Most of what I learned you were taught as a toddler. This stuff just is to you.

Hell, they didn't think about it until they corrected their toddler, my niece now I guess, and I was doing it too! That's when we all realized that I didn't know the stuff either. I read The Tales of Betle the Bard for the first time this summer, and a number of other children's books, and suddenly a lot of things made sense that didn't before.

"I also told them about my family, and how I grew up. My relatives badly abused me, and on some level I knew that, but I didn't realize how bad it actually was until I had it pointed out to me. I took a lot of abuse from them, and because of it, I've taken a lot of abuse here that most wouldn't. Umbridge will never be getting out of St. Mungos, even if she heals from her centaur induced psychotic break, the Family has made sure of it."

The listeners looked surprised at this and Harry knew why. Only powerful Families, like the Malfoy's or Black's could get things like that done, and even fewer would without making a spectacle.

"Umbridge wasn't the only Wizard abused me..." Harry began again after a moment. "It's startling how much Dumbledor has, not so much abused me, but used me."

Mouths opened in protest, but Harry raised his hand.

"I realize you don't believe me, I didn't agree until all the facts were explained. The Wizarding World as a whole, is very trusting of Dumbledore. He has done a great deal for Wizard kind, and he is a powerful wizard. He is also OLD, and his age has begun to catch up to him. He's made a lot if mistakes in regards to me.

"To start with, I should never have been placed with my relatives. There were explicit instructions in my parents will as to who I could and could NOT go to, as well as the name of our secret keeper, Peter Petigrew. There's a lot more to the list, but I think that most of the important bits. Dumbledore knew all along and either didn't do anything because he was lazy or he decided it worked better in his own plans for me. After I think back on First year I have to say that the latter seems more likely. He's been training me for war without me even noticing."

Thinking back on the first year and the stone, the others nodded. The traps the professors set up were difficult for first year students, but for an adult? Or even a sixth year student? Shock crossed the listeners' faces, followed by anger and disgust. The room stayed quiet for a moment as everyone was too furious to speak.

Then, hopefully Ron asked "d'ya think if we explain all this to Hermione she'll come back to our side?"

Harry shrugged. "Maybe, but convincing her will be the tough part. It's going to be like telling her the book she's used for research is wrong, she isn't going to take it well at all. But we can try."

With that, the group broke up and the boys sneaked back into Hogsmade.

**AN:**

**I'm so sorry this took so long to update.**

**I've had this chapter just sitting on my computer for most of the summer while I've ran around like a chicken with my head cut off. Here's to hoping that the next chapter doesn't take just as long to write. I have a chapter outline ready, but I haven't actually started writing it yet, so no promises on when it'll be posted**


	6. Approaching Christmas

_**Inheritance**_

**Approaching Christmas**

November turned into December without much trouble. Thunderstorms turned to snow and soon the grounds was covered in a thick white blanket. Students" thoughts turned to the upcoming Holidays as teachers tried in vain to keep their students attention focused.

At this time the sign up sheet went around asking students if they were staying or going home. It came as a surprise to everyone when Harry signed that he was going home when the Weasleys were staying at school this year. The big question was 'where was Harry staying?', since he obviously wasn't staying with Ron and his family.

It came as no surprise to Harry and his friends when Harry was called to the Headmaster's office after dinner that evening. With a put-upon sigh Harry made his way up to the Headmaster's office.

Nothing had changed from the last time Harry had been in the office. The paintings of former headmasters still slept on the walls and every available surface was covered in books, and parchment. Albus sat behind his desk with a calm smile on his face.

"Ah, Harry" Dumbledore greeted the young man but he did not continue with his usual offer of lemon drops.

"We both know why I'm here, Albus." Harry stated. "Let's just cut to the chase so I can get back. You want to know where I am staying for the Holidays."

"If you'd be so kind. It-"

"I will not."

Albus looked confused at this. "Will not what?"

"Be so kind. I am not telling you where I'll stay for the holidays."

"My boy..." Albus started, but trailed off from the look that Harry gave him.

"Therein lies the problem. You see me as a little boy who you can tell what to do, but I am not. I am an adult in the eyes of magic and as such the ministry also deems me so. I do not require your approval, nor do I seek it, Albus. I am not required to release any information to you regarding my whereabouts this summer, this upcoming holiday, or any other time that I am outside the Grounds of Hogwarts."

"My b- Harry, I am only looking after your safety, and the safety of those you are with."

"Then I appreciate your concern, but I believe my safety is in the fact that no one knows my whereabouts. If that is the case, tell will defeat the purpose and so I will continue to keep my own secret. Now, if there isn't anything else to say, I have things I wish to be doing. If you'll excuse me."

Albus bowed his head and Harry left, heading for Gryffindor tower.

The next few days were busy with last minute assignments and packing for those who were going home. Finally, the castle cleared out.

Ron waved his friends off then headed back to the common room. The place was empty save for Hermione, looking absolutely despondent.

"Hey Hermione." Ron greeted her sitting down.

"Oh, so you're talking to me now?" Hermione grouched.

"The only reason I wasn't talking to you was because all you'd talk about was Harry's Inheritance."

"I'm his friend! He should tell me!" she exclaimed.

"I'm his friend too, and he didn't tell me"

"But he should tell his friends!"

Ron took a deep breath. "Do you have any secrets you've kept from Harry?"

"Of course." Hermione responded. "Everyone has secrets."

"Then why can't Harry keep his secret?"

"This is too big to keep a secret!"

Ron sighed. "Hermione, I realize you arent pureblood, and this is the first Inheritance you are dealing with, but Inheritances are very private things. No one needs to be told what you gain in your Inheritance other than the fact you have gone though yours. No one, not even your friends."

Hermione was silent.

Getting off the train, Harry could feel eyes watching him. Taking a quick look around, he caught no less than three order members pretending to not look at him. Harry shook his head as he hefted his trunk into a better grip and prepared to lead the Order in a merry chaise.

Several hours later found Harry finally apperating into the Front Hall of a stately manor home. Setting his trunk down he headed down the hall, knowing the House Elves would take care of his trunk. He stopped outside the Library, the bond called to him, his mate was inside.

Harry opened the door and grinned at his mate. "Hey."

**Author's Note:**

**Ha, cliff hanger. I intend to have the next chapter up soon, but I make no promises except that I'm not done yet**


End file.
